The Reason
by The Notorious Cat
Summary: Sequal To How Far - Grissom recieves the letter from Catherine, and when he has no ides how to respond, he finds help in the one whom he has denied love in the past.
1. Hope Lives

The Reason: Sequel To How Far  
  
Authors Notation's –  
  
1) If you did not read How Far, this story's first part, it is highly  
advisable that you do so before continuing.  
  
2) The lyrics in Grissom's letter are in fact the lyrics to the song  
The Reason by Hoobastank.  
  
3) It seems that this story will be requiring a part 3, eh? If you  
have any ideas for the song that I think part 3 will need in it,  
please include this song in your review.  
  
4) Thank you to all my reviewers!   
  
Grissom sat in his office rubbing his temples, reading the letter over and over again. He couldn't help but feel stupid. Catherine was gone, possibly for good. This could affect his job, his team, the lab, the solve rate, and so much more.  
  
But that was the least of his worries. Catherine was gone.  
  
Grissom hadn't realized how much he needed Catherine until she left, and now that she had, his future wasn't looking too happy. He needed her on so many levels too. At work, his best partner was gone. At the emotional level, his best friend, and his only love, vanished.  
  
What monster was he?  
  
A big, ugly one it seemed. Grissom sank down into his chair with a sigh as Sara passed by. She stopped short as she witnessed her supervisor lean back in his chair, head in hands, a paper in front of him.  
  
"Hey Gris."  
  
He looked up, and upon seeing Sara, he offered her a weak smile. At this sign of lowliness, Sara took a step into the room. She only needed a second to tell that the paper now stationed in front of Grissom was a letter. Her brain put the pieces together instantly.  
  
A letter from Catherine.  
  
Catherine was gone for a reason, and from the looks of things, Grissom was it. And Sara knew from how her last conversation with Catherine had ended that it wasn't because Catherine hadn't been offered a pay raise that she was gone. Catherine was looking for another type of raise.  
  
So Sara voiced her knowledge.  
  
"Just tell her you love her." She said plainly, staring Grissom right in the eye when he looked up at her.  
  
"What?!?" he exclaimed, slightly quietly, as if this had never crossed his mind before.  
  
"Oh come on Grissom, you heard what I said. Don't play dumb. Just...sit down and write what you feel for her." She said, getting slightly aggravated at his stupidity.  
  
"I...I don't know if I can. I've never done something like that before, I wouldn't know what to say." He said, and Sara almost laughed at how childish he sounded, so unlike his regular highly scientific vocabulary.  
  
Picking up the letter, she read it, her mouth opening in awe as she went along.  
  
"Wow." She sat down at a chair opposite him, at a slight loss for words. "That's pretty powerful stuff."  
  
Grissom just nodded.  
  
Sara looked at the letter again, noting the harsh words, questions, and the song included. The song.  
  
Sara jumped up from her seat so suddenly it made Grissom jerk back into consciousness. She ran out of the room, dropping the letter. Grissom watched it float lightly to the floor as his head sunk down onto his desk.  
  
'Great,' he thought, 'now what am I going to do?'  
  
At that exact moment, Sara dashed back into the room, a CD case clutched in her hand. She sat back down and took the front pamphlet out of the case, flipping briskly through it. Despite the situation, Grissom looked at her with slight amusement as she reached the page she was looking for. She beamed up at him, and he realized at that moment just how much he had missed that.  
  
"Look," she said, the excitement growing in her voice, "see here? See how Catherine sent you a song in her letter? Now, you absolutely have to use this in yours."  
  
She pointed to a song called The Reason by Hoobastank. All the lyrics were there, and as he scanned them, he figured that they were a lot like what he was feeling. He looked up at Sara and smiled, and she smiled back at him. But upon seeing Grissom's clock, Sara stood up suddenly again, stepping towards the door.  
  
"Alright Grissom. I have gotten you this far, the rest has to come from you, or it'll be worthless." She said, shooting him a gap toothed grin. He nodded at her.  
  
"Just tell her that you love her." She said, "It's what every woman wants to hear."  
  
It hit Grissom right then that she had been helping him because she didn't want Catherine to experience the same sort of pain that she had experienced because of his inability to love. 'Just tell her that you love her.' She had said, 'It's what every woman wants to hear.' It was what Sara had been waiting to hear, something that had never come from Grissom. He was immediately struck with grief for the love he had lost, who was now helping him to save the one he was loosing. He couldn't believe that Sara, or anyone, could muster up so much forgiveness as to help the person had denied them the love that they had so desperately wanted.  
  
"Thanks Sara." he said sincerely, touched by her sweet act of kindness. "I don't know where I'd be without you."  
  
"You're very welcome." She waved slightly and walked out of the room.  
  
Sara left a smile on Grissom's face, but it fell as he realized the task in front of him.  
  
"Well," he said out loud, trying to give himself some confidence, "here goes nothing."   
  
Dear Catherine –  
  
No, dear is not too personal for me. In fact, that's how I think of you, dear. You know that you are an important part of my life. When you had fist left, I didn't see the letter right away. And a horrible thought crossed through my mind. I thought you were in trouble. I thought the worst could've happened, and I was so scared. When I did finally read your letter, the poor, sad outlook I had had on life just minutes before hadn't improved much. Yes, you were safe, but you...hated me.  
  
I know I ignored the signs Cath. I just...I thought maybe they were wrong. I didn't know anyone could love me like you do. This made me even more afraid because if things didn't go well, not only was I in danger of loosing my best friend, I was in danger of loosing the relationship I have with my best friend's daughter, and that is a lot. I'm stupid when it comes to women, I know that. But it kills me to know you went home heartbroken each day.  
  
Please come back Cath. The team needs you.  
  
I could never manage without you.  
  
I need you.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you That's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
And the reason is you  
  
I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new And the reason is you  
  
I found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Oh, and Catherine, you don't need to go any farther.  
  
-Grissom 


	2. The Sequel

OKAY SO THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!

BUT IF YOU"D SIT STILL LONG ENOUGH, YOU'D FIND OUT THE NEXT PART IS ALREADY POSTED!

It's just in the form of a completely different story!

So if you want to read the third and final part of this trilogy, access my profile and look up :

I Love You

That is the name of the third part of the trilogy.

I hope you enjoy it, and please review!

- The Notorious Cat


End file.
